


Confession

by JessicaStarscream



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Kink, Praise Kink, Secret Crush, Sexual Interfacing, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaStarscream/pseuds/JessicaStarscream
Summary: Post-Thirst. Starscream has been thinking about Knockout's little confession since the terrorcon incident, and he wants to know the truth about how his doctor really feels about him... {Smut}.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~Starscream has trouble coming to terms with his own feelings, and Knockout is a lovesick mess~ ******Note that I headcanon Starscream as being intersex/a cybertronian gender in which he only has a valve, whereas Knockout has only a spike. I know many headcanon that all cybertronians have both equipment, but for this pairing, this is my headcanon. Other characters in my universe have both, and I like different interpretations of gender, but Starscream to me to a human would be intersex, and as such has a valve only.

“You’re no Breakdown, though I must confess, I’ve always admired your lustrous finish…”  
For a moment, Starscream didn’t understand Knockout’s confession. They were about to be eaten alive by rogue drones they once called their comrades, after all, and Knockout had given Starscream noble praise. But then, time seemed to slow down in their awkward silence, and Starscream thought about it a bit harder.   
Breakdown was more than just Knockout’s partner…He was his… His...you know!!!…  
If Knockout was comparing Starscream to his not-so secret lover, did that mean…?  
“He’s always admired MY lustrous finish…”  
Starscream’s spark dropped in his stomach. Was this...A love confession? No, no, it couldn’t be… that would be ridiculous! And yet… Knockout’s eyes were shining red, and Starscream felt himself blush. He cleared his throat.   
“Well then…” he said.   
“Should be going.”  
___________________________________________________________________________

Later that week, after everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong, Starscream was pacing alone in one of the Nemesis’ labs. He hadn’t really any responsibility since he’s accidentally pushed along Shockwave’s cyber-formation discovery, and since the one-eyed freak had been so obsessed with his science beasts, Megatron hadn’t requested his presence at all. It was demoralizing, really. The one thing, however, that kept the seeker’s mind at work was the implications of Knockout’s prior confession. If it did mean what he thought it meant, what did that mean? Has Knockout been in love with him that whole time? How did he not realize? These thoughts plagued Starscream’s mind to such an extent, it felt as if perhaps he had been infected by the dark synth-en. Or perhaps the stars were just shifting coordinates…   
“Knockout,” he said, looking both ways as the doors of the Med Bay shut behind him, “It’s been...a while”.   
The medic’s eyes widened, and he jumped up from his work almost immediately.   
“Commander Starscream! It...certainly has, hasn’t it?”   
Starscream swallowed, realizing that he would have to say something to get Knockout to relax.   
“I um...was wondering if uh, you could perform a simple diagnostic test on my systems? Just for, um… precautionary reasons…”  
Knockout raised an eyebrow ridge.   
“But Commander, with all due respect, I believe you had a full diagnostic scan quite recently-”  
“It’s just, um...for personal health reasons.”  
Knockout sighed.   
“Very well. It’s not like I have anything better to do.”  
The medic then made his way towards the far side of the Med Bay, grabbing different bits of equipment as he did so. Starscream let out a sigh of relief.   
“So...um..Knockout?”  
“Yes Commander?”  
There was a silence.   
“Megatron wishes to cyberform both Earth and Cybertron.”  
The doctor shrugged.   
“So I’ve heard.”  
“To be...honest…”  
“Yes?”  
“I’m just happy to be alive.”  
Another silence.   
“As am I, Dear Starscream.”  
Knockout’s smooth tone caused Starscream’s wings to twitch involuntarily, his spark skipping a beat or three. It was… A curious, rather embarrassing feeling, but it reminded the seeker of why he was really there in the first place. He cleared his throat.   
“Dear...Knockout?”  
The doctor put down his medical supplies and looked to Starscream.   
“Yes?”  
“What you said when it was just the two of us-” he stuttered.   
“...Yes?”  
“-When we were...running from those things…”  
Knockout raised his brow once more. Starscream looked up.   
“You said that-”  
“That I’ve always admired your lustrous finish,” the medic finished, blushing slightly. Knockout’s finishing of the phrase caught Starscream off guard.   
“-Well...well yes, I was wondering- If you said that, I thought- Well...It could mean-”  
“I um...I’m…”  
The room went silent as the two bots failed to form words.   
Starscream sighed.   
“You are…” he blushed, unable to look Knockout in the eyes “Attracted to me?”  
His panel tingled unexpectedly as the words finally fell out:  
Knockout...attracted to him…   
Knockout cringed a bit in his embarrassment, but looked candidly to the seeke. Knockout realized that the truth was his first and only option.   
He swallowed.   
“I- It wouldn’t...be wise, to lie to you, Dear Starscream”  
Starscream’s spark fluttered with anxiety.   
“Do you...mean-”  
Knockout smiled.   
“I am incredibly attracted to you, Starscream. I always have been, and I always will be. I know, it’s unprofessional, but, how can I help it? Even with Breakdown around, it was difficult to take my eyes off you.”  
Starscream’s faceplates were burning.   
“-Really?”  
Knockout laughed.   
“It’s the unfortunate truth, I guess. So...now you know.”  
Starscream was speechless.  
“Knockout, I-”  
Knockout looked down, clearly embarrassed. Starscream’s wings fluttered nervously. Slowly and subtly, Starscream’s clawed servo grasped Knockout’s wrist, causing the medic’s spark to throb in its chamber. His eyes met Starscream’s, and he was pulled almost immediately into the seeker’s kiss. Shocked at first, the medic gladly kissed Starscream back, letting his servos wander to the small of his back. Glossa intertwining, it wasn’t long before the doctor and the air commander were having a full-out makeout session in the medbay.   
“Knockout,” Starscream breathed, “I...Well, I...you are… that is to say”  
He was interrupted by a deep kiss from Knockout.   
“The most attractive mech you’ve ever laid eyes upon?”  
Starscream blushed once again.   
“Well...I uh...yes, that was the idea…” he sputtered. His panel was heating up rapidly now, and he couldn’t hide his arousal for long. The doctor met his lip plates once more, his servos wandering this time to Starscream’s panel, which clicked open as soon as Knockout’s servo met its touch. Starscream let out an involuntary yelp. The amount of blue transfluid dripping from his port made Knockout weak in the knees.   
“I want you,” he purred.   
“Take me...Doctor.” Starscream crooned, and Knockout began to stroke his valve, leading the seeker over to the worktable which lay in the corner. He carelessly pushed his array of medical supplies to the floor, and lay Starscream’s frame onto the table instead.   
“You are exquisite,” Knockout whispered, and Starscream bucked under the touch of his meticulous surgeon’s servo.   
“Hng...Knockout….frag...-frag me!” He moaned, already nearing his edge. Knockout bent down and ran his glossa slowly down Starscream’s valve, tasting its sweetness.   
“-Ah!”   
“You are delicious” he hummed. Starscream was panting uncontrollably.  
“Hh..Agh...hnggg Knockout, I need...I need you to frag me now”  
Knockout’s spark soared.   
“As you wish, Commander”  
By then it was almost impossible for Knockout to restrain himself, and he let his panel click open, revealing his pressurized and dripping spike. Starscream whined at the sight of it.   
“I need that...inside me…”  
Without hesitation, Knockout pinned Starscream’s servos to the top of the table, and slowly entered him, throbbing tip first. The air commander let out the sexiest moan the doctor had ever heard. He was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded.   
“Starscream- ah! ..Are you...hnggg..okay?”  
Knockout’s cooling fans were working at top speed.   
“Yes..Yes!...Mmmm! Primus, yes!”  
“You are...hmpff...beautif-...ah! Beautiful-”  
By then, the two were too far gone to notice the amount of noise they were making. The panting, and the clanging of metal on metal coming from the Med Bay would have been suspicious on its own, but that paired with the air commander’s...well, screams, it was hardly a mystery what was taking place inside.   
“Yes!! Yesyesyes Knockout...arghh...frag...Knockout!!!”  
“Starscream...you are..ah! The most...hng…”  
“Hngggggg!!! Ah!!”  
“Glorious...perfect...Primus…”  
“Yes...yes- Ah! Keep doing that!”  
Knockout thrusted harder and deeper, sending spasm up and down Starscream’s frame. The amount of sweet stimulation had his head spinning.   
“Harder...Please-!!!!”  
“Oh Starscream…!”  
Knockout was nearing his edge, and it took him every bit of willpower to hold back. Meanwhile, Starscream was moaning unashamedly with every one of his thrusts.   
“Knockout...I’m going to..I’m-”  
“You feel so good...you are the most- hng...perfect-”  
“Knockout...I’m going to come,I-!!”  
“Hnng..Hhhah!!! Ah! Starscream!!”  
It was the tone with which Knockout moaned his name which sent Starscream over the edge, and for a moment, everything was bliss. His wings spasmed uncontrollably, and his valve tightened around Knockout’s spike.   
“-Hahhh!!! Hngahhh!!!!”  
Starscream’s sheer tightness surprised Knockout, and caused him to release in a short, startled sputter of moans. Nobody had ever made him feel that way before, not even his former partner. It was as if his spark was surging through his entire body. The two were screaming in mutual bliss, and it was the most intense force either of them had imagined.   
Soon after, the two lay in a heap over Knockout’s supply table. Blue transfluid was dripping from them both, and the floor was littered with various medical tools. Had anyone entered in that moment, they would have gotten a damn good show.  
After a few minutes it occurred to them what they had done.   
“Well,” said Starscream, “this is…”  
Knockout smiled.   
“Something we should do again sometime?” he crooned.   
Starscream’s spark skipped a beat, before bringing the medic into one more passionate kiss.   
“Your...ahem...finish is quite lustrous as well,” Starscream said.   
Knockout only laughed.


End file.
